Child Of The Stars
by xXSasha.MarieXx
Summary: What happens when Lucy and Natsu go on a job and after it during a storm they fined a little girl who's blank things about her personality and her features all blank and she starts to change but the first thing she says to Lucy? Mom? Only to fined out that she's not regular little girl one that is being hunted by dark guilds & someone. please read & review! . I don't own the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The job

Lucy's POV

I open my eyes to only to see something pink...pink? NATSU what are you doing in my bed!?

Then I realize I forgot to lock my window last night but I was so tired from a job took but once again Natsu destroyed half the town in which I lost my rent money.

I looked over to Natsu who yawned

Then Natsu said "but Luce your bed is softer than ours"

. What dose he mean by "ours"? Then out of no where happy pops out.

"Shoulda of known" I mumbled

. While I was deep in though Natsu and happy left out the window

. "Just wait I'm gonna put a lock on those windows yet!" I yell at them

I slowly git out of my bed and head to the shower

*30 minutes later*

I come back out and started getting dressed "hmm I know waht to wear today" I said to myself

it was salmon pink crop top, then a short light brown skirt and my brown boots and my hair in a side pony-tail tied with a light pink ribbon and never forgetting by heart shaped earrings and then my belt with my keys and whip and head to the guild.

That was until something pink came running and ran straight into me.

Natsu POV

I left Lucy' house and went to the guild to git a job so I went up to the bored and there was one that I saw that I liked

Help! Monsters scaring towns folk  
Reward: 9,000,000 jewels and rare fire ruby and gate key

Then I heard "Ha your too weak for that job pinky"

"Oh yea pop sickle I beat I could do any thing better than you" I yelled back

"Plue could do that job better than you" Gray yelled back

"He doesn't even take jobs! how dum are you ice princess?!" I yelled while knocking heads with Gray

At less he doesn't make a mess every where he goes flame brain he also yelled while knocking heads with me.

"Are you two fighting again?" asked Erza while standing infrount of cheese cakes that is now on the ground.

"she gonna kill us" said Gray

But I was long gone running for my life while happy is staying behind at the guild eating his fish

trader I mumble and keep running until I ran into something

. Next thing I know I hear some one mumble "ouch"

I look up and Lucy rubbing her head then I smell that sweet smell of strawberry so sweet

I'm snapped out of my day dream when I hear

"running from Erza again?" asked Lucy

"Yep" I say simply say

"oh I pick out a job" I hand it to her

and I watch as Lucy reads it and when she's done her eyes are sparkling

"ekkk thank you" Lucy said while wraping her arms around my neck then she pulls back

"ok lets go git our tickets" said lucy

I nearly barf at the thought of a train "how about we walk " I said trying to git out of the train idea

"but it's so far and I'm not walking that far let's just- Lucy complained"

I cut her "nope were walking" I say while kneeling down and point to my back

" I'll carry you if you don't want to walk" I grinned

"ughhhh fine" she says while getting on my back

~time skip~

About half there she dropped her and wow she got lighter those keys weights that much?

"Umm Luce?" I asked while while we stop so she can grab her keys

"Yea?" said Lucy as she was picking up her keys

"I think I know why you weigh so much" I told her

"LUCY KICK!" lucy yells while her foot hits Nastu in the face

"lets take a brake" I say while rubbing my face thats red.

I do not own fairy tail

plz reveiw


	2. chapter 2

Lucy P.O.V

Me and Natsu had just got to the town clovervill.

"Hey Luce? whose the clinic this time" asked Natsu.

"Its the mayor" I replied while looking over at Natsu.

"Its that mansion over there" I said while looking over at Natsu.

"Sweet I cant wait to beat something up! I'm all fired up!" yelled Natsu fist pumping a fist of fire in the air.

"ugh I shake my head will you ever learn" I mumbled?

"Ya know Luce if I wasn't a dragon slayer I couldn't hear you so you need to stop mumbling" said Natsu.

"Oh really then lets take a train ride around the world 12 times" I said with venom dripping from every word I spat at him.

"Nothing! you speak perfectly!" coward Natsu.

"Yea right you coward" I spat.

"Hey Luce what's up? I mean you been in a weird mood for months people back at the guild are saying that you might have a bun in the oven?" reply Natsu.

"What!?" I screeched going wide eyed.

"Yea Cana's having bets on how many cooking even master in on it?" Natsu pointed out with no idea at all.

"I am not! I just keep having a headache that wont go away! ugh" I huffed.

"Hey Luce?" questioned Natsu.

"Yea? what is it?" I replied.

"What's a bun in the oven? and why aren't you?" asked Natsu.

"BECAUSE IM NOT PERGNANT!" I YELLED.

~time skip~

~no ones POV~

~at the lake~

Lucy and Natsu walk up to a lake.

"Hey Lucy? is this the place?" asked Natsu while looking around.

"yea this is where the clinic said the monster lives" said Lucy who also was looking around.

"But where's the mon-" Natsu was cut off by a loud roar.

The monster looked as it was made of water but it had red glowing eyes and spikes coming out of its back.

The monster took one look at Lucy and had hearts in its eyes and began to run toward Lucy.

"Why is it always me?!" cried Lucy while she ran away.

While Natsu yelled "roar of the fire dragon".

As the smoke clear the monster was down for the count with swirls in its eyes.

"Alright!" cheered Natsu .

"Natsu!" screamed Lucy "look at what you done! you destroyed almost the whole forest".

"Opps my bad" grinned Natsu while scratching the back of his head.

~Author's note~

So tell me how I did this is my first story I wrote and I don't know how good or bad I did so please tell me.

please R&R and favorite and that thing.

I do not own fairy tail trust me I couldn't be able breath if so.

~thanks to~

Those who reviewed the story

 ** _Anime-girl847~_**

Those who favorite the story

~ _**Anime-girl847 ~**_

 _ **~ RareDarkgon ~**_

 _ **~ Goddess Of Darkness 97 ~**_

Those who followed

~ _**Goddess Of Darkness 97 ~**_

 ** _~ RareDarkgon ~_**

 ** _~Reaper495~_**

 ** _~lexiloulou0314~_**

I hope I didn't miss anyone if I did I'm sorry.

I would love any ideas or tips would be nice thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

~No ones P.O.V~

* * *

Natsu and Lucy stood in front of a angry mayor.

"YOU DESTORYED HALF OF THE FOREST!" she shouted.

While Natsu and Lucy sweat dropped, Natsu and Lucy both bowed and said "we're really sorry" they apologize.

"Come on dear they said they were sorry" said the mayor's husband (aka Mr. Mayor). "They did get rid of the monster I say they earn their reward" Mr. Mayor smiled as he put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Oh fine! you two can have the gate key and ruby, but only half of the jewels" the mayor huffed .

"What!?" screeched Lucy. Then Lucy went and sculled in the depress corner and mumbling something along the lines of its all Natsu's fault.

"Its ok Luce we're still being paid" Natsu patted Lucy's back with his signature grin.

"You know there's goanna be a feast to celebrate that the monsters finally gone, your more than welcome to come" said Miss. Mayor.

"And your welcome to stay at our spa inn if you like" said Mr. Mayor.

"Alright food!" fist pumped Natsu.

" I guess that makes up for it then" lacy said as she watched her partner cheer at the sound of food and that its free.

Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder and turn around to see the mayor with a silver key and a red ruby and our reward Lucy gladly accepted them.

"Thank you very much" thanked Lucy.

Natsu and Lucy ate and partied and enjoyed their self through out the night.

* * *

Ok people thank you to those still read this and it means a lot to me. Well I'm going to have two votes. One vote is what type of spirit should I have Lucy's new key be, just describe him/her talents and/or their looks. The second vote is, I need a name for a little girl I was hoping something that mix Natsu's and Lucy's name together or similar to their names you can add the looks if you want. Just comment your answer and Ill pick one or mix or just make one up.

* * *

Please R&R and favorite and all the good stuff. I do not own fairy tail.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own fairy tail and sry I haven't updated in a while I hope you like the story.

* * *

~Lucy's P.O.V~

* * *

"Ahh that felt nice" I said to plue in his soggy state we had just got out of the hot tube.

~Lucy's P.O.V~

* * *

"Ahh that felt nice~" I stretched my arms with joy.

"Ehh? Luce what are you talking about?' Natsu said cocking his head.

"Nothing really just a relaxing dream that's all" I told Natsu with a smile.

"FOOD!" Natsu said as we opened the door.

Oh brother he didn't hear a word I said did he? I thought to myself and shook my head and sat down to enjoy the meal the village invited us to.

It turns out cloverville keeps having problems and is will to pay us if we stay and fix them like houses Natsu destroyed in the fight with monster there's been a theft stealing food and that I keep Natsu on a short leash people claim to keep seeing ghost in the haunted woods supposedly. Plus Natsu got word from happy that Erza heard how Natsu destroyed the cake shop so we're hiding out here till she calms down.

"well are you children ready to catch that thief after you eat?" said with a smile.

"Yea you need to pay rent for my sister!" said with a glare.

Yea it turns out my rent lady is twin sister yay I think to myself while anime crying.

~TIME SKIP brought to you by happy (would you like a fish?)~

* * *

"hmm sir are you sure this is where they stole your vegetables from?" I asked the villager

"Yes I'm sure!" the villager shouted.

"ok ,ok I'm sorry sir its just are you sure it was a mouse?" I ask the old man

`Just then the old man picked up a black and white cat.

"Oh I see " sorry sir we will get right on it" I assured the old man.

"hey Luce check this out" Natsu said while looking at a bush.

"What is it Natsu?" I say to Natsu while walking over to Natsu.

"huh? Are those foot prints?" I say while leaning over and place my hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"they lend to the east" Natsu said while pointing to the west.

"Sir what's east of here sir?" I ask the old man.

"just the haunted forest" replied the old man.

"oh well for now let's build a fence for the time being" I told Natsu.

"ok" Natsu said.

~No one's P.O.V~

* * *

Natsu and Lucy got to work on the fence around the old man's garden who by the way wasn't so helpful. By the time they finished it was dark. So Natsu and Lucy headed back to Mr. and Miss. Mayor's inn.

~Time Skip Lucy P.O.V~

* * *

"Welcome back kids how helping with the theft go?" asked Miss. Mayor

"Well we built a fence and found footprints to the haunted woods, so we're going to follow them to see where they go tomorrow, I think that ghost isn't a ghost but the theft.

"Oh well eat up and get some rest you two" Mr. Mayor said

~Time skip~

* * *

"Natsu? where are you?" I asked out loud while looking around.

"Right here" said Natsu on the balcony looking up at the night sky.

"What are you thinking about Natsu?" I ask while leaning on him

I love moments like these just the two of us.

"well I feel like there's something calling me like something I should know" Natsu said while still looking up at the sky.

"We'll find out tomorrow Natsu" I told him.

"Ok" Natsu replied as he leaned his head on mine.

* * *

Ok guys the pages wont be as long like they use to be and . Because that away I can post more but guys I really would like it if you guys would review plz.

I do not own fairy tail


	5. Im sry guys

Everyone I'm so sorry please don't be mad but I lost the story/chapter I was gonna post I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I have been here lately I been having final testing at school and problems at home then formal I'm so sorry guys please don't hate me I'm sorry.


End file.
